overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratings
This page is created to explain the ratings of either Classes, Items, Quests or Skills. Information The ratings used in Overgeared give a grading in one of two categories of grades, either in words or letters. The difference between them is not yet fully known, because the grading of skills is partly mixed. For example, the skill God's Command as an user skill has a letter grade but most of the user skills have a word grade. In any case, the words are usually grades for the power level of classes, items and user skills. Quests and NPC talent skills are rated with a grade of letters for their difficult or potential. The commonly used grades range from Normal to Myth or from C to SSS. There are also the grades Secret and Unknown, if the rating still has to be decided or cannot be decided. A growth type of any grade describes the rating of classes, items and skills that can grow to a better rating by usage or events. Quests for players below level 200 start already from F Grade.Chapter 607 Grades in Use The list of grades contains the grades from the lowest to the highest rating. The higher the rating, the more powerful, difficult or potential is the rated one. Normal Rating Normal is the most common rating for classes, items and skills that have the font color white. As the lowest rating, an user has access to them since his start in Satisfy. With few exceptions, the information of them are generally known to the public. Therefore all classes with a higher rating are called Hidden Classes.Chapter 19 | Special Jaffa Arrows Rare Rating The rare grade indicates that something is better than normal but worse than epic. Every class with a rare or higher rating is a hidden class. In the case of general equipment items, the value of rare-rated items exceeds the value of normal-rated items by a factor of three.Chapter 21 Epic Rating With a font color in violet the rated is better than the rare-rated but not as good as the unique-rated. Especially epic hidden classes were the hot topics of conversation in the early chapters until the second year of Satisfy. But since the gap with Third Advancement Classes narrowed, it is not a common topic anymore. During the same period it was the highest rating of player produced items. In the case of general equipment items, the value of epic-rated items would be seven times more expensive than normal-rated items.Chapters 19, 21 | color of Special Jaffa Arrows Unique Rating Until the second year during the early chapters, these were the really good items, because only Grid could make better ones. In the third year, users in the production class, who have a high level of production proficiency, were finally able to produce unique items, even if the chances were low. It is the highest class rating for those who are not a legend. Legendary Rating Very few users and NPC have the grade as rating of the class and are called Legends. Since the fourth year or latest since the fifth year, items with a legendary rating are commonplace for high rankers and a rare but normal find for rankers.Chapter 1140 | Asuka has 45 legendary items as a high ranker. In the same period of time, players began to produce legendary items.Chapter 857 Myth Rating A myth-rated item is extremely rare and only more than a two digit number of people own one. Grid is the only user who can produce items in this grade since the fourth year. A class of this rating is unknown, but Grid's classes can grow into the myth grade. Divine Rating Only once mentioned, the grade is dedicated to the gods alone. But Grid is already on the way to becoming one.Chapter 918 | Yoon Nahee from S.A Group's headquarters implied that there's a rating over 'Myth','Divine'. Secret Rating This is a grade that exists for items with an indeterminated rating, but for which a grade may be determined later. For example, see the description of Valhalla of Infinite Affection. Growth Type Each grade for classes, items and skills can also be of a growth type in order to be rated in a better grade after growth. The higher the grade, the longer the growth will last. The growing from unique to legendary takes years. It is unknown how long it takes to grow into a myth. Notes * There is a concept called Transcendence which is different then legends. Legends gained it through achievements while transcendence grow it on their own. It is still unknown at what level could a being be considered Transcendence currently but it may well be lv 500+. It can only be considered as certain that everyone below level 400 is just an ordinary person, that is the minimum condition for the Chiyou test of the Yangban.Chapter 789 | Hwan Kingdom's Resident - Hidden Quest Category:Satisfy